ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Golgo
Ultraman Golgo is a former scientist from the Land of Light in Furnozilla's Continuity. Personality Golgo is an introvert and reticent Ultra, he doesn't like company and prefers not to socialize with others. He doesn't speak much and prefers to hide, despite that he can not be considered shy, as he chooses not to interact with others instead of that being his nature. He also despises uncleanness and has an irrational hatred for nature as he deems it "unclean" and "ruined by its inhabitants". Among the things he despises are crooked objects, uneven and unstraight lines and animals. He is also considered a "lone wolf". His IQ is extremely high but due to him rarely thinking straight, it's not of much use for him. Golgo has a large list of phobias, some of the things he fears are: Germs, Heights, Death, Crooked objects, Unstraight lines, Cracks on the floor, Dirt, Insects, Unorganization, Odd numbers and many, many more things the average person would just find normal or ignore. However, he wasn't always like this. It was the catastrophic event that caused him to be such an introvert and opposer of everyone and everything. History Early Life As a child, Golgo wished to become a hero. He wanted to join the Space Garrison more than anything, so much so that he dreamed of the day he could fight a monster and save innocent lives and could not wait for it. Training When he got old enough, he began training in hopes of gaining the title of Ultra Warrior. To his despise however, he wasn't too good of a fighter. He slacked way too much and didn't put enough effort into anything. Even when he did show his full potential, he was below average, his fears and laziness got in the way and thus, his training was over. He wasn't accepted into the Space Garrison. Ultraman Golgo: Chronicle of Redemption Chapter 1: Downfall At 6,000 years old, Golgo had failed in becoming an Ultra Warrior. However, he displayed a new interest in science and Ultraman Hikari took him in as a pupil. He helped the science community in the Land of Light a lot and made great discoveries in regards to the Ultras themselves, his greatest feat was helping in the creation of Ultra Capsules. However..... there was something that bothered him, he still had hopes of becoming a hero and did not want to spend his life as a mere scientist. He secretly would visit an uninhabited planet near the Land of Light to train, but one day, the realization hit him. He was too weak, just then he had realized why they wouldn't make him a member of the Garrison. He couldn't accept this. In a desperate attempt to test if he truly is weak he left the Land of Light for a short period of time, he tried to find an opponent to test his power. He came across a Bemstar minding its own business, without wasting any time he challenged it to a fight. His worst fear had been confirmed, the fight was laughably easy, for the monster that is. He didn't stand a single chance against the monster, thanks to him not being trained well enough, he couldn't even fire the most basic Ultra beam, not that it would matter... After a beatdown, the Bemstar fled, some members of the Space Garrison later discovered him badly wounded. They took him to the Land of Light to a hospital where he was taken care of. There, he met an woman, roughly the same age as him, he explained his story to her and they soon became good friends. She had a similar story, she also wanted to become a member of the Garrison, but she was too weak, thus her mother forced her to work as a nurse. Once he got out of the hospital, the two of them started hanging out, due to her work as a nurse and his as a scientist they didn't spend much time together. She had learned how to fire the Specium Ray and he wanted her to teach him. After many days of trying, he managed to do it and she was proud of him. One day, he had the idea of a friendly fight to see if he had improved, she agreed. They fought and enjoyed it, when she left, Golgo thought to himself about how weak he was in comparison to a mere nurse. His emotions were mixed. By learning how to fire a beam he was one step closer to becoming a hero, but he could not get the thought of him being even weaker than a nurse out of his mind. He thought to himself that at this rate, he could never achieve his dream. He then had a crazy idea. The idea to use the capsules he had helped Hikari create, but not to fusion rise. The power of the riser is limited, he thought. He wished to absorb them, he wished to make the capsules one with himself. One day when nobody was around he began developing capsules with kaiju genes. He then made the biggest mistake of his life, he injected himself with two capsules and immediately felt more powerful, he didn't want to stop. He injected himself with the capsules of more and more Ultras, not wishing to stop he injected himself with kaiju ones too. His body radiated dark lightning and began to mutate, causing him to feel immense pain. The lightning escaped from the laboratory and everyone in the nearby area saw dark lightning coming out of it, one of the people who saw it was Ultraman Hikari who rushed into the building only to witness Golgo, now transformed into a hideous half Ultra, half monster. Golgo himself couldn't believe what happened and fled from the building. The Space Garrison was then given one missing, to find him. Believing that his best friend, the nurse, would help him he came to her home, begging for help, but she did not accept him. Their bond and friendship had been ruined by his physical appearance and nothing more, when several Ultra Warriors arrived to apprehend him, Golgo fought back. His new power was far greater than he expected, being able to defeat the entire squad and cause major destruction in the local area by accident only. More members of the Garrison arrived and before he knew it, thousands of Ultras, civilians and Wariors had gathered around the destroyed area. Terrified at his own power, Golgo fled the planet. He spent his time thinking of what he had done and was driven insane with the thought of who he had become. Chapter 2: Under a Demon's Wing TBA Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Golgo wanted revenge, thus when Beryudora was defeated he came to Belial with an offer. That he would help Belial as long as he promises to destroy the Land of Light and its inhabitants. Belial agreed and him alongside Golgo and three more aliens, Darkgone, Iaron and Zaular forged an empire with the goal of multiversal domination. From then on, he wore a black robe to cover his appearance. Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire Golgo, with his scientific knowledge helped create all the machines in Belial's army alongside Iaron, with his greatest creations being the Malebrandes and Delusts. Upon hearing that Belial had transformed into Arch Belial, Golgo wished to flee the area in case something were to go wrong, Zaular and him took an escape pod and fled the area before they could be found by Ultimate Force Zero. When Arch Belial was defeated, him and Zaular took separate paths in hopes of finding and eliminating Ultraman Zero. Ultraman Saga Golgo had located Zero and sent his squad of Legionoids to exterminate him, only for them to be defeated with ease, afterwards he fled without being seen by Zero. Ultra Zero Fight Part 2 Golgo was the one who came up with the plan to revive Belial and have him possess Zero and told it to the Darkness Five who agreed. Ultraman Geed Before the series, Golgo had helped Belial in his latest attack, the one that led to the Crisis Impact. He also assisted Kei Fukuide in creating Geed. During the events of the series, he was the one who supplied Kei with the capsules he used to summon monsters and transform. Later, before Belial could come to Earth, Golgo met with him again and supplied him with a Riser and the capsules of Five King, Zogu, Empera and Dark Lugiel. After Chimeraberos' defeat, he was unaware that Belial was still alive and was as surprised as everyone when he found out he had returned as Belial Atrocious. He sent a special Legionoid towards Earth to assist Belial Atrocious, however by the time it had arrived, he had already been defeated. Golgo told the Legionoid to return to their base where he continued to think of new ways to have his revenge on the Land of Light, even with Belial's forces having disbanded after his purification and defeat. Forms - Fusion Rise= All of Golgo's forms use the assets of an Ultraman and a Kaiju/Alien. |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman and Gomora. This form's name is derived from Ultraman's "Specium Ray" and Gomora's subtitle of "Ancient Monster". *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 41,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Jumping Height': 320 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 90,000 t *'Grip Strength': 75,000 t :;Powers Special *'Oscillatory Ray' : Golgo's body takes on a "T" position as he draws energy into his hands before swinging them above his head and placing in a "+" formation before firing an orange beam of energy. Said to have a temperature of 580.000 degrees Celsius. *'Specium Wave' : The red markings in Golgo's body begin to glow before he fires a red wave of energy from his entire body, capable of disabling machinery and knocking away foes. *'Cutting Halo' : Golgo summons a red buzzsaw disc which he launches at his opponents. **'Halo Barrier' : Golgo can use the Cutting Halo as a shield to deflect attacks. *'Slash Ray' : Golgo can fire a stream of red crescent-shaped energy slashes from his right hand when he places his other hand above it. Physical *'Powered Punch' : Golgo's fist glows red causing his next punch to be more powerful. *'Powered Kick' : Golgo's foot glows red causing his next kick to be more powerful. *'Lightning Chop' : Golgo's hand glows red as he rapidly performs chops at his opponent which electrocute them. Miscellaneous *'Bubble Prison' : Golgo can create a bubble to trap beings inside. *'Specium Shiny' : Golgo can emit a bright white light from his entire body. It is so bright that it can damage a foe's vision, it also obscures his appearance making him and his attacks appear completely white. *'Geokinesis' : Golgo can manipulate rocks and minerals with his mind to a great extent. **'Boulders' : Golgo can summon boulders of all sizes to launch at his opponents. **'Rock Hand' : Golgo can summon giant hands made out of rocks, equal in size to himself, to block attacks. **'Golgo Magnitude' : Golgo can create earthquakes that can reach a magnitude of 6.5 in the Richter Scale. **'Subterranean Rapture' : Golgo causes the ground below his foe to open up as hey fall to their doom or get crushed by the earth as he closes the opening. **'Rock Trap' : Golgo stomps the ground and erects several rocks around his foe, his stomps the ground once again and the rocks close in on them, trapping his foe within them. **'Subterranean Explosion' : Golgo stomps the ground thrice and releases a subterranean wave of energy towards his foe, blasting them from below. - Pedanium Slugger= Pedanium Slugger 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraseven and King Joe. This is Golgo's strength-based form. This form's name is derived from Ultraseven's "Eye Slugger" and the material King Joe is made out of; "Pedanium". *'Height': 50m, 51 w/ Slugger *'Weight': 44,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 m *'Jumping Height': 340 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 130,000 t *'Grip Strength': 120,000 t :;Powers Special *'Wide Dest Shot' : Golgo places his arms in an "X" position and charges them with electric energy before swiping his left hand down his right forearm, closer to his right elbow and placing his right arm in a vertical position, firing an electric beam from his arms in an "L" position. Said to have a temperature of 740.000 degrees Celsius. *'Red Emerium Ray' : A red version of the Emerium Ray. Said to have a temperature of 270.000 degrees Celsius. *'Triple Shot' : A beam divided into three small red beams, it is fired in and "L" position but the actual beams are shot from the wrist. Weapons *'The Pedanium Slugger' : A Slugger identical to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger but with a golden pedanium lining on the blade. **'Pedanium Slash' : Golgo uses the slugger to slash his foe repeatedly. **'Pedanium Torando' : Golgo sends the slugger flying around his foe in circles repeatedly, creating powerful winds that can pick heavy objects up. ***'Tornado Slash' : The slugger spins around his foe at high speeds while slashing through their body. **'Pedanium Spin' : Golgo throws the slugger at his foe while it spins at high speeds and cuts everything in its path. **'Red Emerium Shower' : The Pedanium Slugger spins mid-air before Golgo fires his Red Emerium Ray at it, causing the ray to be deflected onto the ground below the slugger in the form of a shower of red electric bolts. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Strength' : Golgo's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Electric Shield' : Golgo can engulf his body with electricity which shocks foes on contact. - Luna Variant= Luna Variant 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Sandros. This is Golgo's speed-based form. This form's name is derived from Cosmos' "Luna Mode" and Sandros' subtitle of "Variant Life-Form". *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 35,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1200 m *'Jumping Height': 320 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Brute Strength': 65,000 t *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Powers Special *'Demon Ray Loop' : Golgo's hands begin to radiate dark and light energies as he performs a circular motion with them before thrusting them forward and firing a purple beam of energy coated in cyan electricity from both hands together. Said to have a temperature of 710.000 degrees Celsius. *'Fireball' : Golgo can shoot fireballs from his hands. *'Scorpiss Spark' : A stream of black arrow-shaped energy blasts fired from his hands. Weapons *'Scorpiss Blade' : A purple claymore that he can create, it is used only in battles with opponents who also carry weapons. **'Luna Slash' : A crescent shaped purple energy slash fired from the Scorpiss Blade, this is his finisher when using the blade. **'Luna Empowerment' : The Scorpiss Blade can be engulfed in blue energy and extended. **'Lunarrow' : Golgo thrusts the blade forward and fires a light blue energy arrow, capable of destroying barriers. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Speed' : Golgo's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Black Moon Healing' : Golgo fires a black cloud at his opponents from his right hand that calms down his opponents or purifies them. *'Moonlight Shield' : Golgo can create a purplish blue circular shield to protect himself, it is superior to Ancient Specium's Halo Barrier but cannot deflect attacks, instead it merely blocks them. - Collapse Slasher= Collapse Defensor 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= A fusion that uses the assets of Ultraman Zero and Hyper Zetton. This is Golgo's super form and has equal strength and speed. This form's name is derived from Zero's "Plasma Spark Slash'er" and Hyper Zetton' "'Collapse Aura". *'Height': 53m, 54 w/ Sluggers *'Weight': 43,000 tons Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 11 *'Running Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1400 m *'Jumping Height': 430 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 190,000 t *'Grip Strength': 180,000 t :;Powers Special *'Wide Collapse Shot' : Golgo places his arms next to his thighs and ignites his fists in purple flames before swinging them above his head and placing them in an "L" position, firing a stream of dark purple flames. Said to have a temperature of 950.000 degrees Celsius. *'Hyper Twin Shoot' : Golgo's most powerful attack in this form, a fiery orange beam launched from his chest with the antenna sluggers connected to it. Said to have a temperature of 1.600.000 degrees Celsius. *'Hyper Emerium Ray' : Golgo can fire a yellow cross-shaped version of the Emerium Ray from his Hyper Beam Lamp. Said to have a temperature of 450.000 degrees Celsius. *'Fireball' : Golgo can shoot fireballs from his hands. **'Dark Fireball' : Golgo can charge up and fire a purple dark fireball from his Color Timer. Physical *'Big Bang Golgo' : Golgo covers his hand in flames and performs a chop attack, it is very powerful. Weapons *'Antenna Sluggers' : In this form Golgo has two sluggers on his head, resembling Hyper Zetton's antenna's. **'Antenna Slugger Reflect Ray' : Golgo can fire his Hyper Emerium Ray at one of the slugger's, causing it to be reflected onto the other and then onto his foe. **'Hyper Twin Sword' : By combining his two antenna sluggers, Golgo can create the Hyper Twin Sword, which has a crescent shape and can be used in combat. ***'Hyper Shoot Slash' : A crescent-shaped yellow energy slash fired from the Hyper Twin Sword, as if it was an arrow on a bow. ***'Hyper Spark Slash' : A slashing attack with the Hyper Twin Sword, it can electrocute foes. Miscellaneous *'Enhanced Strength' : Golgo's physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Durability' : Golgo's durability in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Speed' : Golgo's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Energy Absorption' : Golgo can absorb beams fired directly in the two yellow orbs in his chest, said energy can increase his power. *'Golgo Teleport' : In this form Golgo can teleport short distances and leave poisonous dark aura in the place where he teleported from. *'Solar Recharge' : Golgo can absorb light from the sun to heal himself. }} }} - Mr. Golgo= Golgo's human disguise. He takes on the appearance of a 27-year old Japanese man with long black and white hair, fiery orange eyes and pale skin. He is 2,10 m tall and wears a black open trench coat with a white t-shirt and dark grey pants. Due to him never having seen a human before, Golgo based his human disguise on the closest thing to a human, an Alien Sturm, hence the odd eye colour. :;Powers *'Ultra Abilities' : Being an Ultra in disguise, Golgo possesses less powerful versions of the standard Ultra Abilities. **'Extraordinary Jumper' : Golgo can jump up to a height of 12 meters. **'Extraordinary Strength' : Golgo possesses strength greater than any human, being capable of lifting up to a ton. **'Underwater Adaption' : Golgo can breath underwater. **'Endurance' : Golgo possesses superhuman endurance, being capable of surviving a boulder falling on his head without flinching. **'Ultra Slash' : Golgo can fire a small white buzzsaw-shaped disc. **'Forbidden Claws' : Golgo can transform his hands into dark red claws of energy. *'Capsule Kaiju Summoning' : Golgo's special purple capsules contain the souls of creatures rather than a strand of their DNA. By scanning them with his Riser, he can release them. **'Capsule Kaiju Combination' : By scanning more than once capsule at a time, Golgo can combine his capsule kaiju into more powerful monsters. ***Both of these abilities can be used in his Ultra form as well. }} Transformation Golgo begins every transformation by turning the background into a dark red foggy color and engulfing his entire body besides his left eye in a dark aura to the point that his human disguise is not visible, his left eye shines in a red light. He then activates the capsules required for each respective fusion and summons manifestations of them before placing them in the loading knuckle and scanning them with his Riser and placing it on his chest as the fusion takes place. Golgo then absorbes the manifestations and transforms. Each Rise Scene is different. - Pedanium Slugger= The background first apears light blue, similarly to the background of Seven's rise scene, then Golgo is seen rising from within a tunnel of golden gears and finally it switches to an explosion of light blue and gold energy. - Luna Variant= The background first appears identical to the background of Cosmos' rise scene, but soon it's taken over by black spiraling clouds before returning to a background similar to Cosmos' but with black and purple energy radiating from the centre. - Collapse Slasher= The background first appears as a starry sky, then multiple fast-moving purple fireballs spiral around Golgo at great speeds as the stars in the background appear as white lines, as if Golgo was moving at light-speed. Finally, there is an explosion of dark blue energy that gets darker the closer it gets to the centre, the edges of the sceen being dark blue with the centre being completely white and the area inbetween them being purple. - Forbidden= TBA }} Combination The reasons behind Golgo's fusions. - Pedanium Slugger= *King Joe is one of Ultraseven's most well-known foes. *Both of them have some form of armour. **Seven has a Protector. **King Joe is built out of Pedanium, a very durable metal. - Luna Variant= *Cosmos is the first Ultra to prioritize sparing monsters instead of killing them while Sandros is Cosmos' first truly evil antagonist. - Collapse Slasher= *Both Zero and Hyper Zetton are callbacks to other members of their species. **Zero being a callback to Seven. **Hyper Zetton a callback to the finale of The Return of Ultraman where Zetton and Alien Bat fought against Jack. *Both of them became overused soon after their first appearance. **Zero appeared in X, the X movie, the Orb movie and Ultra Fight Orb. **Hyper Zetton in Ginga S, twice in Orb and Ultra Fight Orb. }} Profile * Age: 8,000 years old (Equivalent to 21 in human years) * Time Limit: Golgo lacks a time limit, instead the colour of his timer will slowly fade from pink to grey the more energy he uses up during a battle, once it turns grey he will revert to his human disguise. * Home Planet: Land of Light * Human Form: Mr. Golgo * Weakness: Golgo lacks any true weakness, however he can only transform once every 20 hours thanks to his use of a Riser. * Transformation Item: Willpower / Moonlight Riser * Relationships ** Ultraman Belial (Formely) ** Darkgone (Formely) ** Iaron (Formely) ** Zaular (Foremly) ** Kei Fukuide (Formely) ** Darkness Five (Formely) ** Ultraman Geed (alogside Kei) ** Ultraman Hikari (Formely) ** Unnamed Ultrawoman Nurse Interest (One sided, formely) ** Capsule Kaiju ***Neo Legionoid ***TBA Body Features - Ancient Specium= *'Red Markings': Red markings that run across his body. The glow when Golgo uses his Specium Wave ability. - Pedanium Slugger= *'Pedanium Slugger': A slugger with a golden lining. *'Protector': A protector in his chest, shoulers and back. - Collapse Slasher= *'Antenna Sluggers': Sluggers resembling Hyper Zetton's antenna. *'Zetton Protector': A black protector on his chest, shoulders and back. It resembles Zetton's exoskeleton and has two yellow orbs in the chest area. - Forbidden= TBA }} Capsules - Kaiju Capsules= *'Gomora (x2)': Used to transform into Ancient Specium. A second one was given to Kei Fukuide to become Skull Gomora. *'King Joe (x2)': Obtained through ???'s Dark Star. Used to transform into Pedanium Slugger. A second one was given to Kei Fukuide to become Pedanium Zetton and King Galactron. *'Sandros': Obtained through ???'s Dark Star. Used to transform into Luna Variant. *'Hyper Zetton': Obtained through ???'s Dark Star. Used to transform into Collapse Slasher. *'Red King': Given to Kei Fukuide to become Skull Gomora. *'Darklops Zero (x3)': Given to Kei Fukuide. *'Ace Killer': Given to Kei Fukuide to become Thunder Killer. *'Galactron (x3)': Given to Kei Fukuide, one used to become King Galactron. *'Zetton': Given to Kei Fukuide to become Pedanium Zetton. *'Zaigorg': Given to Kei Fukuide. *'Mecha Gomora': Given to Kei Fukuide. *'Star Bem Gyeron': Given to Kei Fukuide. *'Zogu': Given to Belial to become Chimeraberos. *'Five King': Given to Belial to become Chimeraberos. *'Alien Empera': Given to Belial to become Atrocious. }} Trivia * Golgo was going to be the protagonist of my first series, however there was another fan Ultra with the same gimmick. To avoid people calling Golgo a rip-off of that Ultra/draw comparisons between the two series, I decided to cancel his series. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Furnozilla Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Former Villains Category:Dark Ultras Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:OrbGeeds